Within Dark Temptations
by Kikumaru
Summary: With both Akito and Tohru gone, Yuki is nothing like his former self...and Kyou is left to suffer the consequences. YukiXKyou, shounen-ai, very dark.
1. Prologue

A/N: ...Dark Yuki. Yuki being seme to Kyou. Shounen-ai. Scared yet? Good. This is the prologue to a story I'm hoping I'll update regularly...somewhat of a new look on the Kyouke grounds. Don't kill me. Furuba and all characters are not products of mine.   
  
-----------   
  
You think you can hide it so easily. And they all believed you. As time went on, you even believed it. You're frightened, you're a skittish little kitten, confused.   
  
You threw the first punch every time. Is your ambition really to beat me? Is that your fate? And every time, I won. Every single time, you were left running, or lying on the ground. Idiot cat. You can never beat me. You know that. But still you try so hard.   
  
Did you think you wouldn't hurt me? Did you think you can fool ME? Think again. Why do you try? Why don't you want to just give into it, just give up?   
  
My hands gently graze your face, and you freeze. You never used to. I won't let you go too easily, baka neko.   
  
You'll never beat me, Kyou-kun.  
  
You can try all you want. But you will never beat the fact that you love me. 


	2. And I would be the one

A/N: See prologue for disclaimer.   
  
----  
  
You wouldn't've recognized him had you seen him before. Sure, he looked the same, the same ashy violet strand of hair hanging in his eyes, the same clothing. But one look at his face, and you could tell. His fuschia eyes were cold and uncaring, dark circles underneath them. His smile was practically non existent, and if it were ever present, it was a smirk, a mere shadow of the cheerfulness it once had.  
  
The news of Akito's death shocked the entire Sohma family. It was expected to happen, but no one would've guessed it would've happened so soon, so suddenly. Almost immediately afterwards, the mouse retreated to his room and stayed there, never coming out. It was a rare occurrence that he ate, just eating enough so that he didn't starve.   
  
Tohru cried for him to come out, begging and pleading outside the door. Everyone did, even Kyou once attempted to kick the door down, demanding an explanation. It never came, not even once. Yuki was gone. Yuki had died in those two forever lasting months.   
  
When Yuki finally came out, he was different. He was thinner than even before, weaker, his voice softer and silkier. But he rarely spoke. Just a few, icy, well chosen words to assure Tohru that he was fine, to wave Kyou away from him. Hatori visited daily, but Yuki continued to stay silent, to merely glide from room to room like some pale, lifeless ghost.   
  
...Akito would've been proud...   
  
That was the thought on everyone's mind. It was Akito's wish, to frighten everyone so that when he died, he was to be remembered. Whether it was negatively or not, it didn't matter. Yuki was just...lifeless. Completely gone, completely empty of the Yuki that had once been.   
  
"Yuki can't be happy without me."  
  
Wasn't that what Akito had said? Was it true? It couldn't be. Everyone denied it then, everyone denied it now. But no matter how much they denied it, the Yuki that was once there had disappeared.  
  
Tohru had become hysterical, blaming Yuki's change on herself, pleading with Yuki to come back. But she was met with the same icy reassurance that held none at all...he said he was fine, that he was the same, and that she should stop worrying about him so much.   
  
Finally...Hatori took Tohru aside, leading her away. He sighed heavily and put his hand through his hair, looking at the ground. Finally, he looked at her in the eyes and solemnly spoke, "Tohru...you can't stay here."  
  
She looked desperate for a minute, her eyes pleading, and slowly filling up with tears. "But...Yuki...I have to stay with Yuki.." She explained that he had to get better, that she would do anything to help...as long as Yuki returned to normal...  
  
Hatori looked away. "You can't. I've come to take you to the main house. Yuki's not getting any better. Both Kyou and Shigure commanded me not to erase your memories, so..."  
  
Tohru broke into sobs, and that was that. Or so that was the story Hatori had given.   
  
And he continued to worsen, day after day, going entire days without speaking sometimes.   
  
Kyou wanted to kill him. Wanted to hurt him, to make him suffer for doing this to everyone. For making Tohru go away. For being this...stupid. But at every attempt to fight, Yuki either dismissed him, or ignored him. He was sick of it. He hated the way his eyes look, hated the way that he looked insane. He hated him for making Tohru upset, hated him for letting Akito's death affect him so much.  
  
And as the rat walked by, Kyou cornered him, pinning him up against the wall, demanding another explanation.  
  
"Why are you doing this?! For god's sake, you can't see what the hell's going on around you, can you?!" Kyou exploded, looking with hatred into Yuki's expressionless eyes.  
  
"I don't have time for this now." Yuki replied, icily, moving Kyou's hand to the side. "Why do you care, anyhow, idiot cat?"  
  
"Good point. Why should I care?! Because she's gone, you made her leave, and you're still walking around here like a fucking zombie! You hated Akito while you're alive, so why in hell are you grieving for him?!"   
  
"I'm not. Leave me alone now." Yuki merely pushed his hand away, leaving a fuming Kyou.  
  
The cat shook with anger and rage, and then threw a punch at Yuki blindly. Yuki evaded just in time, and smirked at him, and walked on, simply ignoring him. 


	3. To hold you down

A/N: The first part is a bit rushed...but its meant to be. Sorry for the confusion right now, it'll clear up in a bit.   
  
---  
  
_Why are you scared? You're trembling, my Kyou-kun.  
  
No need to be frightened of the one you love, baka neko. I won't hurt you...much. But still no need to be scared. I love you, Kyou-kun.  
  
Heh, you're so funny to tease. When I kiss you, you try to struggle away, and deepen the kiss at the same time. Why not give in? It'd make things easier for the both of us.  
  
I must say, the sight of you looking at me with your frightened crimson eyes, struggling against my grasp...its rather amusing. I don't mind you struggling.  
  
But resistance is futile, you know.   
  
You'll never win.  
_  
----  
  
_Damn mouse...  
  
I hate you, mouse. I'm pretty sure you know I do. I hate for being so...so WEIRD lately.  
  
I'm staring at the sky now, mouse. Its cold up here...I guess you don't feel like fighting right now. Or is that me? I don't really know. But its cold and it feels like its going to snow. I thought your name DID mean snow. After all, you've turned as cold as ice.Yuki's the perfect name for you.   
  
Tohru is gone. I guess that's fine with me, but why do you have to be so upset about it? Why, day after day, do you sulk about her all the time? Its been three months since she left with Hatori. I loved her. I loved her just as much as you did.   
  
So why can't you move on? She's not completely gone, she's just at the house...I don't understand you, mouse. All I know is that I want nothing more then to hate you, and beat you some day. I will, too. _  
  
The rain was cold, turning into sleet as it pattered down onto the roof.   
  
Shigure was out, happily leaving a note that he and Ayame were going to eat lunch and talk about a few things. Tohru was still at the Sohma house, with Momiji, and Haru and everyone else to keep her company. She was happy, right? She wouldn't be so lonesome and sorrowful this way. At least that was a plus to this whole ordeal, Kyou added hastily. But with everyone away, it left him alone. Alone with Yuki, whom now, had a power over him...every time they touched at all, every time Yuki looked towards him, he filled up with ice. It made him scared. Kyou shook his head, thinking that there was no way that he would let the kuso nezumi would ever make him scared.   
  
The wind howled, a sheet of ice and snow making the roof slick and slippery. The neko had to go in, if he didn't he'd probably get sick, he thought to himself. Not mention, he was thirsty as well. He looked up towards the window, carefully creeping his way across the roof. After a few minor slips, he finally got to the window, opening it with a crack of the ice breaking away from the wood paneling of the godforsaken entrance.   
  
He crawled inside, taking his wet sweatshirt off and setting it to the side carelessly. The snow and ice clung to his pants and shirt, dampening them slightly. He sighed, shivering slightly, and generally walked towards the stairs, still burdened with his thoughts.  
  
_Why?  
  
Why are you scared?  
_  
He shook his head. Why? Why had he been having these weird thoughts, dreams, ideas? Always the same voice. Silky smooth and cold as ice. It was frightening.  
  
_Baka neko...my Kyou-kun..._  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
..Stop it...scaring me...  
  
"...Baka."  
  
He suddenly froze, gaping at Yuki in a cold sweat for a minute.   
  
"...Y-you're in my way!" He suddenly pushed Yuki to the side, and went to the fridge, hands shaking.  
  
"You seem upset." He said calmly, smoothly...the voice was so familiar...Kyou shut his eyes and ignored him, getting a pot out and putting some hot water on to boil.   
  
"I said, you seem upset." Yuki was staring at him. He seemed so amused by this.   
  
"Shut the hell up." Kyou replied, voice quivering. Yuki raised his eyebrows. "Just stop it. Stop doing this."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Doing..." Kyou paused for a second, thinking, pathetically not being able to classify it. "Stuff."   
  
"...What stuff?"  
  
"This is the most you've ever talked to me in...six months." Kyou replied, angrily. "You never fight, you never...do ANYTHING! Day after day you keep wasting away, wasting away in front of all of us! "   
  
Yuki frowned. Kyou continued. "EVERYONE is always upset! Tohru LEFT because of you!"  
  
Yuki slowly walked towards him, pushing him gently against the wall. Kyou automatically froze and stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
_...resistance is futile, you know.   
  
You'll never win._  
  
And Yuki captured Kyou's lips with his own.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Kiss you so hard

A/N: ...Yes...I should update this more, I really should. I like it a lot. ^__^ This part is rather short....x_x;  
  
------  
  
The resteraunt door rang, a black haired young man dressed in traditional clothing walking in.  
  
"GURE-SAN!"   
  
Cut to, a person, seemingly male, in extravagant clothing with beautiful long silver hair and bright golden colored eyes.  
  
"AYA-CHAN!"  
  
The two stared at each other, each face full of love and happiness. In but a moment, they ran towards each other slowly, sparkles surrounding them, Ayame's long silver hair draping them in a lovers embrace...  
  
PAUSE.   
  
The patrons of the resteraunt looked rather frightened, a spoon clattering to the ground. A lady had collapsed, over in her plate, and was clutching at her heart. The two seperated and grinned at each other, and then sat down at the booth.  
  
"So...Aya...how have you been?" Shigure ignored the chaos behind them as an ambulance roared in the distance and the occupants bustling about behind them.   
  
"Aaa~! Just WONDERFUL, Gure-san! In fact, just the other day a person came to my LOVELY shop and ordered another custom made wedding dress! He was so happy with my work, and he COMPLIMENTED me! And then Mine-san and I.." He rambled on and on and on, never stopping. The writer gave a forced smile, sweatdropping.  
  
"And how's Tohru?" He interruped, coughing slightly.  
  
"Ne? Tohru?" Ayame paused, not fazed at all by the abrupt change in subject, and stared at Shigure. "She doesn't go to my shop anymore, sadly. She should...BUT, she looked SO pretty in that dress that Mine-san made, Gure-san. Just like a princess. You should've SEEN Yuki's face light up~! He certainly DOES take after me..~" He sparkled at the memory.   
  
"Yes, you told me all about it," He laughed, trying to think about Yuki's face lighting up...but in his current condition, he couldn't imagine it. "But how is she coping at the main house?" He looked behind him for a minute..paramedics could be so noisy...  
  
"...Main house? Tohru? Gure-san, what are you talking about?" Ayame straightened up in his chair, blinking.  
  
"Tohru is staying at the main house because of Yuki. Don't you remember, Aya?" Shigure couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive, standing up and leaning on the table.  
  
"Gure-san..." Ayame stared, trembling slightly, amazed at how serious his friend was being. "Tohru doesn't live at the Main House. I was there just yesterday."  
  
---  
  
  
...I hate you...I hate you so much...you make me sick.  
  
Kyou had fled, running to nowhere, just trying to get away from...that thing. It wasn't Yuki anymore, definitely not Yuki. Like the cat's other form.   
  
...got to get away...have to....don't touch me anymore...  
  
What was it? WHY? Why was the kuso nezumi acting like this? Why was he being so..  
  
Akito? 


	5. I'll take your breath away

A/N: Wow. I love you all. ;__; I can't believe all the nice reviews you have all given to me. This chapter doesn't have Kyou or Yuki in it all that much.yep. Thank you again!  
  
Hatori ran with the girl close behind him. Twigs and branches snapped as they escaped into the forest, leaves crackling beneath their feet. He held her by the hand firmly, small little whimpers coming from behind him as they ran into thorns. Tohru was a mess. Her face, arms, and legs were scratched up, crimson rivers running down the sides of her face like tears from a large cut above her forehead. Her arm was held to her side, her sapphire colored eyes staring blankly at Hatori.  
  
"Hatori-san...where are we going?"  
  
"To a place where you will be safe."  
  
"But I don't understand."  
  
"You will. Soon enough, you will."  
  
And with that he pushed her through the last little bit of bushes into a small clearing. She smiled, not with exuberance, for that was far too gone, but she smiled nonetheless. A cabin stood near the center of the clearing, surrounded by flowers, with a fire going in the chimney. Hatori-san had obviously planned this for her.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"You're safe here," he repeated, "I need you to stay here for a few weeks, until everything is cleared up."  
  
"Hai..." she replied, softly, stepping into the cabin.  
  
"There's a stove and enough food in the fridge." He too stepped in, taking off his jacket, and placing it to the side. "Your room is down the hall, there's a couple of things here...its got running water, electricity, all the nessecities."  
  
Tohru just nodded, her bright eyes staring at him. He looked down, avoiding her piercing gaze.  
  
"Tohru?" He stepped closer towards her, taking her face in his hands. "...I'm sorry, Tohru. I didn't mean for all this to happen...you were one of the last people I wanted to hurt..."  
  
Her eyes widened more, her face held by Hatori's strong hands. Hatori-san was...crying?  
  
"You reminded me of her."  
  
A flash of light erupted from his hands, enveloping Tohru as she fell back. Hatori caught her and placed her on the sofa, walking out of the small cabin, knowing she would wake up soon, with absolutely no memory of the Sohma family whatsoever. 


	6. And after thatwipe away the tears

A/N: Oookayy..I owe an explanation for this, I know. ::laughs:: Kind of gave up a long time ago on this fic whenever I got out of FuruBa, but now I'm into it again. ^_~! Thus, I shall try to go onward! ::points!:: ...yeah. anyway. See first chapter for disclaimer, warnings...yeah.

----

Kyou stopped, somewhere along the road leading to the main house to catch his breath. Small puffs of steam curled out as he exhaled heavily, leaning to rest against a metal lamp post. He glanced over his shoulder, half-expecting the mouse to have followed him. When he saw nothing but the lights of a passing car glowing through the sleet and rain, he slowly let himself relax, shivering in the cold. 

He put a hand to his mouth absently. He could still feel the mouse's lips on his own...somehow warm, but at the same time, cold and demanding. He could still taste the faint flavour of his own blood, from where Yuki had bit his lip to allow himself to taste Kyou. He could still feel Yuki's slender hands shoving him roughly against the wall of Shigure's house, still feel the tingle in his skin as his body reacted to being touched so intimately, as it never had before. The tingle was still there almost, just a flicker somewhere inside of him, making him feel almost...well, there wasn't a word he could think of to describe it.

He had to find some place to go, somewhere where he could at least get help. Not that he wanted to even HELP the stupid mouse, no, NEVER. He just...didn't...want...to be in the house...with that thing. With that thing that wasn't even the stupid mouse. He just wanted to make that thing disappear and bring the stupid mouse back to reality, bring Tohru back to him...

Tohru...

The main house. Where Tohru was. Where Hatori was. Hatori could tell him what was wrong with the stupid mouse, couldn't he?! Obviously there had to be some mental condition that caused you to suddenly force your rival against the wall and kiss him passionately. Obviously. Yuki just hadn't shown signs of it before. 

Stupid mouse. Stupid thing. Stupid tingle. Stupid cold.

He shivered a bit more, and then bracing himself on the lamp post, stood up to continue his way towards the main house

----

_"Why are you scared?"_

Yuki smiled, an almost sadistic, frightening smile, sitting alone in his room. The blinds shut out any light from the room outside of a few candles that flickered the shadows of the room, illuminating the mouse's face. 

_"There's no reason to be afraid...stop it. Stop being afraid."_

The voice demanded it, speaking aloud in Yuki's mind. 

_"We can have him…share him...together, my sweet little mouse."_

"Yes...of course...." Yuki's voice, soft as velvet, disrupted the silence that overhung the room, as he lit another candle. Kyou would be his, soon enough. Of course.

_"Patience, my friend. Patience."_


End file.
